Playlist
by QueenCapsicum
Summary: Hunter never expected his one night stand to end up being his roomie, Sebastian never expected this cocky confident teenage dream to end up being a closeted hopeless romantic. Neither of them expected to end up caring so much about each other. But life throws a lot of curveballs; They just had to deal with it. Each chapter is based of a different song, hence the title. Huntbastian.
1. Glad You Came

**_Hi everyone, so this is a 10 chapter Huntbastian fix, It's called playlist because every chapter is based around a song.. I'm a huge Maroon5 fan which I'm sure you'll guess by the end of this fix as 50% of the songs are by them.. and yeah. I hope you like it, If you have any suggestions that may improve this chapter please leave them in the review box. I can handle constructive criticism I'm no one of _**those**_ people. _**

**_I don't own glee (If I did the entire show would be based around the warblers, and finchel would just die, seriously I'd kill of finn and make samchel happen.) And I don't own the song either which is glad you came by the wanted and.. if you request it I'll write the song the next chapter is based on at the bottom of each chapter with spoiler alert _**

**_- over and out my ninas xx Allie_**

* * *

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_

* * *

It's dark. He remembers the sweet scent of pear vodka, and the music's pulsating beat. He remembers that Nick laughed at Jeff for half an hour, because he clumsily tripped over and couldn't quite seem to get up (beer goggles), like it was the most hilarious thing to ever happen to them. He remembers thinking "_Wow those two are major light-weights, I'll remember not to offer them any beer at the next warbler bash"_

He remembers the club. He Remembers thinking that "Banana's out of Pyjamas" was a ridiculous name for a bar and that even if it _was_ a gay bar, the pun was still stupid and unnecessary. Sebastian vaguely recalls being hit on by a creepy old guy with a bag of cheesy one liners so pathetic, that he still refuses to refer to them as pick up lines.

_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_

* * *

He remembers that the place was packed tight, body pressed to body providing the club's inhabitants with next to no room to breathe. It was hard to move from place to place without being squished but the contact wasn't unpleasant, it was unexpectedly desirable. He'd been dancing with his fellow warblers before they were drunk but after they'd had liquored up he taken to discreetly backing away, since the innocent grinding Nick and Jeff had been doing mere centimetres away from him, was becoming just a little bit too 'friendly' (He's using that term lightly) for his liking.

Sebastian remembers stumbling back onto the guy that was dancing behind him, he was cute enough: brown hair, only slightly darker than his own, intently playful eyes, stained with a beautiful shade of brown, his gorgeous features were nicely rounded by the toothy smirk that was plastered across his face. In a weird way this boy reminded him of himself, (which was only for the better because he'd always wondered what it would be like to sleep with himself) despite _and_ because of that sbeastian ended up grinding against him for the majority of the night.

* * *

_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_

* * *

Sebastian knew this feeling well, the rush, the adrenaline. He could practically smell the sex in the air around them. He didn't even know this boys name, all he knew was that what was about to happen, coincided with this _feeling_, and this feeling was something he knew well.

Their bodies shifted positions, chest against chest, hips moulded together with the rythym of the music, as they swayed back and forth in a highly determined battle for dominance. Darkening Hazelnut eyes met knowing green ones, and Sebastian had, once again, lost himself in the overwhelming pulse of this mindless beat.

The tension was thick and fogging up in the space around them, and before Sebastian himself, had the chance to act on it, he could feel soft lips pressing up against his own. The kiss started slowly, lips grazing lips, but it didn't stay that way for very long; soft lips became rough tounges and the once innocent kiss became a booze inflicted mess of skin and saliva.

He felt lips on his neck, fingers sliding through his hair, and this boys incredibly firm ass under his palm. And in that moment he didn't care who the boy absent-mindedly mouthing at his neck was. All he cared about was this _feeling_; he felt alive for the first time in weeks and he wasn't going to let that feeling slip away.

* * *

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

* * *

Sebastian remembers the desperation seeping through his bones, the sexual desire for this unnamed boy getting heavier and heavier as the night played out. The guy pulled him in closer, and Sebastian leaned further towards him, but no matter how closely they neighboured each other's bodies, it wasn't close enough. Not close enough for Sebastian to maintain that feeling.

* * *

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_

* * *

So he kept pressing closer, searching harder, for some kind of empathy, for some sense of familiarity, _for that feeling_.

Sebastian doesn't remember much after that, just bits and pieces, snippets from the night.

More Pear Vodka. Lots more of it.

A sly grin and a cheap innuendo.

The beam this boy was sporting, only added to how attractive he was. And when he finally spoke, It was of just after a song finished it's climax and therefore of a deafening volume "I'M HUNTER. BY THE WAY!"

A few of the people surrounding them turned their heads, at this and Sebastian had to stifle a laugh; If the grin stretching across his face was any indication 'Hunter' was clearly having a good time.

That feeling again.

* * *

_Can you spend a little time,_  
_Time is slipping away from us so stay,_  
_Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came_

* * *

Hunter kept up with Sebastian's quips and countered them with smarter, snarkier, cruder ones, leaving no room for even a beat's hesitation.

Fumbling with a key and a lock.

Smiling, Laughing.

Clothes being scattered carelessly on the floor.

Tongues. Teeth. Skin.

The smell of his hair gel on the other boy's hands.

Bare skin, Warmth, Rythym.

* * *

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

* * *

Pleasure, More Tounges, More skin, so much more skin.

Arms, Hands: Lots of hands, exploring his Chest, not leaving any surface untouched. Gripping tight. Tighter. Closer. Closer. Closer.

There's that feeling.

* * *

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_  
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

* * *

He remembers how Hunter tasted like kiwis and coconut, and how his hands felt when they were running up the hairs on the back of Hunter's neck. He remembers the sex, how it was the best he'd ever had, and he remembers the look on hunters face when he finally climaxed.

* * *

_Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I'll take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_  
_Can you spend a little time?_

_Time is slipping away from us so stay,_  
_Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_

* * *

The thing he remembers clearest though is the sound of Hunter's husky voice, hoarse from screaming Sebastian's name over and over again. "Not to stroke your massive ego, but... wow. like really wow."

The feeling is there again, and this time he didn't even have to look for it.

* * *

_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_  
_So glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

* * *

_"_I could say the same to you, Hunt." He smirked like what they'd done was the most casual thing in the world. Maybe it was for him.

* * *

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_  
_

* * *

Sebastian woke early, to find the boy of last nights encounters asleep next to him, with what sebastian likes to call an "post-sebgasm grin" planted on his face. and He couldn't help but wonder what the boy was thinking about.

* * *

_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

* * *

Four and half hours later Sebastian was sat at his desk, finishing of some last minute french homework he was going to in the morning on monday before his first class when Hunter finally stirred and awoke from his very deep sleep.

Sebastian made coffee, and wordlessly handed hunter an aspirin for his hangover. He'd never been good at this part, the part after sex, the awkward morning encounters and the avoiding making promises for 'coffee sometime' or 'I'll call you later' that's why it intrigued him, that Hunter didn't say two words about when there would be a next time.

Finally someone was on the same page as him. It was what it was, nothing else. Sex was sex. That simple.

Sebastian smirked at the thought that he had finally had some meaningless sex, both participants new what they were getting into and both participants did not regret it. They sat in a comfortable silence until Sebastian remembered the conversation he had half-heartly participated in with the principal yesterday afternoon. "Oh, Shit!" he shouted abruptly, jumping from his seat at a pace similar to that of his voice.

Hunter quirked an eyebrow at this "What?" He questioned, almost as if he was irritated.

"Last night, I was supposed to give my new dorm mate a tour of the school, and I completely forgot because Jeff texted me about the new club opening."

"Dorm mate?" Hunter looked completely lost at this point, his expression, in Sebastian's opinion, was down right laughable.

"God, He probably came to the dorm last night. He probably caught us in the act and left, well, after he enjoyed the show for a bit. But- Sorry I have to go," He explains rushing towards the door, blazer in hand. "As I'm assuming he is now wondering the halls of Dalton with a tent in his pants and now I have to go find him."

Hunter was flabbergasted to say the least "Wait, _you_ go _here_?"

"No shit sherlock, we just _fucked_ in my dorm room." Sebastian counters, his voice dripping with sarcasm, still trying to piece together why this is such a hard concept for Hunter to grasp.

"No we just fucked. In. _my._ dorm room."


	2. One More Night

**_A/N - Hey Mah Dearest Ninas, So here's the latest chapter - based of Maroon 5's One More Night. I don't own the song, the most gorgeous man in the history of the universe does and his name is Adam Levine. Also as mentioned before I don't own glee, If I did there would be Sebastian having an emotional breakdown scene and Hunter would have more backstory... Also Finn would have never existed._**

**_I know it's been a while since my last update, This chapter was particularly not great to write, I'm hoping updates will be more frequent soon, but I've done my best to compensate with lengthier chapters. :)_**

**_P.S I'm Australian so forgive me for any American slips but I'm used to what I'm used to, so you'll just have to get over that, I love you all, Deal with that too._**

* * *

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war_

* * *

"Well, this is going to be fun" Sebastian uttered nonchalantly, like he was yet to realise how big of an impact what they'd just done was going to have on the way in which they lived together.

Hunter, however, was absolutely terrified, this was definitely the last thing he had expected; And now, after what happened between them, Hunter was going to have to deal with, not only living with a cocky, extremely hot, gay guy who he just happened to have (unknowingly) slept with, but with the possibility of being outed at school, and Hunter just couldn't have that, he didn't need to go back to straight camp.

He was still sitting there, planted in the same spot, his mind was racing, he must of thought of million and one things that he'd needed to say, but his mouth just hung agape, struggling to create some sort of sentence, and failing miserably.

He sat in anticipation, waiting for Sebastian to put two and two together, expecting some sort of switch to click, and for him to not be the only one scared shitless by the most recent of occurrences. But much to Hunter's distaste Sebastian kept up the act; his ever-present smirk continued playing on his lips, and his eyebrows raised expectantly in the absence of words passing from Hunter's.

Hunter snapped his jaw shut in an abrupt manner when his panic filled trance was interrupted by the sounding out of a sly chuckle from the corner of the room that Sebastian currently occupied.

"What are you finding so god damn funny?" Hunter hissed the words, spat them out as if they'd left a burning taste in his mouth.

* * *

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door_

* * *

It was all kind of a blur after that; Sarcasm became a heated battle; sharp, vindictive words were being thrown around like knifes, pushing and shoving at the alternative ego. Each insult was met with another harsher, cleverer one until they were left standing face-to-face with nothing left to say.

The room was quiet now, echoing with the sounds of their gradually evening breaths. Their eyes were locked, each pair gazing intensely into the other and for a while there, they were the only two people on Earth.

Eventually Hunter pulled back, running his hands through his hair and exhaling loudly in frustration. "This wasn't su"-

Hunter stopped mid sentence, startled by the rough pink lips sucking on the corner of his mouth and the long soft fingers pushing against his waist, guiding him towards the bed.

* * *

_You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score_

* * *

They'd been going at this for nearly three weeks. It was always the same pattern, the same storyline. It played out in different places, Stretched across different time spans, was fired with different motivations and witnessed by different audiences. But it was _always_ the same.

At first Hunter would hate Sebastian, deny whatever happened between them, whatever was _still_ happening between them, pretend like he'd never seen Sebastian from angles that even Sebastian hadn't seen himself. And most importantly, profess to all that would hear, that he was as straight as a line.

This was how he kept safe, kept himself from being overtaken by the superior-to-all, nostalgia inducing ball of lust that is Sebastian Smythe, and it worked. _Sometimes_.

Sebastian enjoyed this, the possibility that Hunter could do the things they'd done with another _man_, and a day later convince himself he was straight, to Sebastian it was one of the most amusing things someone could witness, and now he had his very own ticket to a private viewing.

So Sebastian would toy with Hunter, openly flirt with him, assign him ridiculous pet names, make one too many sexual references and continuously hint about how good he was at reading people. And it would piss Hunter off. That simple, of course Hunter knew Sebastian did it for that exact reason; he enjoyed watching Hunter squirm; it was his favourite pass time and had developed into some sort of **sick obsession**.

* * *

_You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more_

* * *

This was the part where Hunter ignored Sebastian, every word that passed his gorgeous lips, every move he tried to make to sway Hunter closer to snapping, it was all deemed completely irrelevant. And the fact that Sebastian didn't seem phased in the slightest by Hunter's attempts at tuning him out, only pushed him further and further from safe ground.

See, the thing about Hunter's method was that eventually he was faced with the edge of a cliff and he was only left with two options, fall to an ungraceful, unnecessary, bloody death or turn around and bargain with the boy that had been pushing him.

* * *

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you, __Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_, _And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

* * *

Obviously the latter was the more viable choice.

This was where Hunter snaps, all the irritation he's being hiding from Sebastian, all the anger he's been bottling up inside; he let's it _all_ loose.

He starts with calling Sebastian out on everything, every single thing he's wanted to say for days, weeks, all of it at once. Hunter makes accusations he didn't even know he had. It gets no deeper from there though, because any _actual_ emotions they have are façaded over with a jumble of crude and unknowingly hurtful remarks.

And in the end it's impossible to tell which were truthful, admitted in a haze of weakness and rage, and which were fictional, invented in the heat of the moment as a quick guard. Once everything they both had to say had been said, all that was left was them and the underhanded lust they both possessed, neither of them knew how to handle the passion throbbing within their bodies and when it again came down to them and their labored breaths, there was no questioning that it was _always_ going to end the same way.

* * *

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

* * *

Their relationship was many things, Sebastian and Hunter would both argue that it was libido, that was the end of it and no elaboration was required. but a lot of innocent bystanders would pick up on the things that they both happened to miss, and in being asked, those innocent bystanders would have speculated a completely different story.

Though no rumours were ever addressed on a vocal level, most people had assumptions of their own as to why Sebastian and Hunter were always at war with each other. Some people hypothesized that it was a clash in personalities, a lot of people thought it was just that the warblers didn't have enough room for two egos as colossal as the ones both Sebastian _and_ Hunter held within.

There was one thing though, however unexpressed, that was mutually agreed upon, no one was to try and be Switzerland for these two. That was a good way to end up scarred for the better portion of your youth and many years into your adulthood. It was, in all likelihood, why the few people that guessed correctly, could've never dared to speak a word of it.

* * *

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes_  
_Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath_

___I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself_  
_And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

* * *

They were sat at the warblers' usual hangout, he was going into an excruciatingly intimately-detailed description of his latest sexual conquest while the rest of the group sat close by, ears perked up at his rather interesting choice in words. Hunter was on edge, sitting in his seat and trying so desperately hard to turn a blind eye on the wildly uncalled for hand gestures that Sebastian was currently relaying to the majority of the group.

His attempts weren't even nearly sufficient though, as Sebastian could determine from the frustration and underhanded anger he was unintentionally exuding, just how badly his little speech was affecting Hunter. No, he wasn't jealous, that wasn't it at all, although, he probably would've been if the circumstances were different, Hunter felt exposed, naked and ultimately disturbed as Sebastian broadcasted to all that would hear, things about himself that he wouldn't think twice about telling his best friend on his finest day.

Hunter unwilling let out an exasperated moan as his forehead crashed against the tabletop, it wasn't his intention to take the point of focus for himself, but at least it was away from Sebastian. He mumbled something incoherent about needing to leave and stood up abruptly, making a beeline for the exit.

He ran his fingers through his hair in an odd fashion as he paced back and forth around his dorm, how could sebastian be that stupid! He knew how easy it would be for one of the group to piece together what was happening. He sat at the foot of his bed, rocking his knees up and down uneasily as his hands began to tremble.

His breathing quickened and he suddenly felt trapped, he pulled anxiously at his tie and shoved it negligently on the floor to lie with his discarded blazer. He murmured "Stop" again and again, in a quiet chant as he pulled at his hair, he's a clarington and he wasn't supposed to loose his cool.

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft creak of the door knob as it turned. He was too worked up to comprehend what was happening, but before he could even try a familiar voice was calling out his name.

* * *

But_ baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_  
_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_  
_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

* * *

Sebastian rapped lightly on the chestnut door, his smirk only wavered for brief moment when he got no answer. In the assumption that Hunter had wandered elsewhere in the haze of his current hissy fit, he pulled the key from his pocket and let himself in without a second thought.

He stiffened a little at the sight of his roommate's well-built figure, hunched over, hands clasping and unclasping at an unfocused pace as he shook hysterically. "Hunt?"

His head flicked up in a single rapid motion but as soon as he saw who had said it, his gaze wavered, falling back down to his feet just as fast as it had arisen. Hunter tugged at the ends of his shirt nervously; startled by the unanticipated visit.

"Hunter?" he called again, a hint of concern ghosting his voice as he approached the trembling boy. "L-leave me alone Smythe, I'm not in the mood for your sh-sh-shit." Hunter lisped as he struggled to maintain his impassive tone.

Guilt surged deep within him as he took in the situation laid out before him: The usually well composed and guarded warbler was on the verge of falling apart right in front of him, and despite his efforts, it wasn't something he could adjust to. "Hunter..." He questioned apprehensively, as he gently placed his hand on the other boy's back. "What's wrong?"

Hunter visibly flinched at the contact, jumping in his skin as if the touch had burned him. "What? Nothing, I'm fine, great, just perfect, nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

"No. You're not, We both know it."

* * *

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I've said it a million times_, _But I'll only stay with you one more night_

* * *

"You don't know shit, Sebastian!" he shouted abruptly, as he practically leapt from the bed and began pacing the room. The distraught was clear on his stripped-naked face, and that terrified Sebastian above everything else. "You don't understand, You can't tell people about things like that, you can't just- I can't be- you just- you can't Seb, you just can't."

Sebastian noticed as Hunter's breathing pattern began to morph into it's prior state, his eyes were dilated and unfocused as they darted around the room. He'd never really been great at comforting people, but seeing Hunter like this had pressed at something within him, and he couldn't fight the urge he had to at least try.

Cautiously, he closed the distance between him and his perturbed roommate, "Hunt?" He whispered. His hand traced against Hunter's faintly tear tracked cheek "Look at me, I need you to take a deep breath. Can you do that for me?"

Hunter gave a small nod, and followed up with a shaky breath. "Good job"

His reply came rushed and anguished, it made Sebastian sick to the stomach; this was Hunter, strong, collected, _stoic_ Hunter._ "_Sebastian, you-you can't out me, I can't handle people knowing that I- it-it's too much pressure, if my dad finds out- Sebastian, I-I."

"Hey, no. I would _never_ do that, not to you, not ever." His eyes were glazed over with sincerity as he soothed the panicking boy, with a gentle brush of their lips.

Hunter's breath hitched, an involuntary moan escaped his lips, and soon what other people thought was the last thing on his mind. Sebastian pulled away, their eyes met for a second too long before the overwhelming cupidity overtook him. Their deltas crashed together in an organized chaos of tongues and teeth and Hunter fisted greedily at the other boy's shirt.

* * *

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

* * *

Hunter asked no questions when he awoke the next morning alone in his bed, as Sebastian slumbered peacefully a few metres away. He was too proud to bring up what had happened between them the previous night, and he knew Sebastian was the exact same way. So they didn't talk about it, not in so many words but the cycle started again.

* * *

_Yeah baby give me one more night._

* * *

And again.

* * *

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

* * *

And again.

* * *

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you, Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night, And I know I've said it a million times But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_ So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night, And I know I've said it a million times, But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_ (I don't know, whatever...)_

* * *

_**So that's the chapter, Reviews and Suggestions are appreciated greatly - Allie, Queen of the Capsicums.**_


End file.
